


Unexpected Interventions

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dom/sub, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for Harry to come of age, Remus adopts a stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Interventions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the remus_reads fic exchange for unbroken_halo (and for Remus's birthday). Written pre-DH, so AU after HBP.

Of all the techniques Remus had taught him to rein in his werewolf instincts, Bill enjoyed sex the most.

Not that he hadn't already enjoyed it quite a bit before Remus had ever come into the picture, of course. Especially with an attractive incentive like Fleur waiting in his bed. But then Remus had gravely informed him that his werewolf nature craved sex and blood indiscriminately. And after a few vivid dreams featuring the flow of blood down his throat and the crunch of flesh and bone between his jaws, Bill had quickly decided that he needed to be having more sex. A lot more sex.

It was rather unfortunate that Fleur hadn't wanted the same thing. And even more of a shame that having one-night stands every night – and every day, at that, for getting some at night only wasn't always enough to slake his thirst – just wasn't practical.

Of course, there had been one person who was quite willing to be involved in as much sex as Bill required to stay on top of his instincts, for he faced the exact same problem. And while Bill was generally more attracted to the opposite sex, he had nothing at all against men. And certainly not against that man in particular. He recognised a good transaction when he heard it.

That was how he had ended up pouncing on Remus, who he’d decided was definitely capable of matching him in every way, if the hips jerking energetically backwards to meet his own were any indication.

Bill wrapped the arm that wasn't braced against Remus's mattress around to run provocatively down Remus's chest, just barely brushing over a hard nipple. His fingers trailed down Remus's abdomen to find a different sort of hardness. Remus' cock jumped in his hand as his fingers firmly enveloped it and gave it an experimental tug.

His experience with men had been, until that point, quite limited. He was certain his thrusts were more than a little erratic and the angle was probably slightly off. He really couldn't concentrate on anything but the sensation long enough to adjust, though. Luckily, Remus was hardly complaining.

It took an almost pathetically short time for Bill to collapse directly onto Remus's back, his energy gone in that one last flurry of activity as his cock completely buried itself into his partner and exploded. He sighed his contentment into his lover's skin, rubbing his face against it in a way that he immediately recognised as lupine; instinctual.

"It's been too long," Bill muttered. He heard Remus's throaty laugh answering him.

As his softening cock fell from the other man's body, his hand continued to jerk Remus off almost lazily – too slow to be anything but a tease, really – until Remus batted it away and finished the job himself with a choked gasp.

"It isn't going to be like this forever," he reminded Bill a few moments later as he manoeuvred himself onto his back without displacing the body on top of him.

Bill, who was already hardening again – damn if it didn't seem like years since he'd had a steady partner willing to fuck several times in a row rather than just a few short weeks – thrust upwards playfully into Remus's abdomen.

"I know," Bill said. And he did. Remus had made certain that Bill knew exactly what was in store before he'd even considered actually following through with the idea of them having a relationship. And not even a proper relationship at that. They were to be 'friends with benefits', to coin the Muggle phrase that Remus had used to describe it. Bill personally thought that that phrase wasn't quite exact. That sort of arrangement usually didn't have a set expiration date, after all.

Most new couples promised each other the sun and the moon, or forever at the very least. Remus had promised him a year.

* * * * *

Remus had warned Bill from the outset that there was no point in them getting attached to each other in any way that was more personal than simple friendship. Bill had agreed, and he'd thought that he'd taken it to heart. However, when the 31st of July finally arrived and Bill's chest seemed to physically contract with dread, he realised he mightn't have done such a good job of heeding those words after all.

It wasn't that Bill was in love with Remus. He liked the other man, certainly, though it was as little more than a friend, really. Certainly, he liked Remus enough not to want to deprive him of the kind of relationship that was soon to be in store for him, if everything turned out all right. But he had grown attached to having a steady partner. And the sex was great, which was always a bonus. And there was something there that, while it wasn't quite love, was definitely strong enough to make Bill want to grab Remus and haul him upstairs to bed, and then never let him leave the room again.

Bill could hardly do that, though. They had a birthday party to attend.

Bill saw Remus's head swivel to the side in anticipation even before he heard the quiet murmur that ran throughout the room announcing the arrival of the guest of honour. He wondered whether Remus was that attuned to Harry by instinct, or whether it was more because he was so used to keeping one eye on him at all times whenever they were in a room together. Bill had noticed how often Remus watched the boy, after all.

Though he wasn't exactly a boy anymore. As of a few bare hours ago, he was eighteen, and thus of age even by Muggle law and old enough to have graduated, had he been able to attend his final year of Hogwarts like a normal teenage boy instead of searching out the cursed relics that had constituted Voldemort's soul.

He was old enough to make his own decisions now, according to Remus. Bill was fairly certain that Remus didn't see the irony in that.

The very day Harry was deemed an adult, with full decision-making capacity instilled upon him, he would have one of the biggest decisions of his life placed before him. And basically decided for him; Bill could not imagine that Harry would say no and damn his friend to spend the rest of his natural life in as much misery as he'd spent those last eighteen or so years, knowing that relief was close but yet oh so very far away.

Bill felt Remus leave his side to approach Harry, though he tried hard to pretend he wasn't watching them both more like a hawk than a wolf. He'd like to at least give them the illusion of privacy, even if they all knew that Bill could quite easily hear every word they spoke should he make the attempt.

Which he would, of course. Weasleys were nothing if not a curious bunch. It was hardly their fault that the sorting hat – and the wizarding world at large, he supposed – mistook that quality as bravery.

"Harry," Remus greeted warmly.

The ordinary observer would look at Remus and see nothing but his usual mild-mannered and unimposing attitude. His alter-ego, Bill mused. Somewhere underneath that was a wolf. A barely-tamed animal. Bill, who knew what he was looking for, could see hints of wildness in Remus's eyes as he trained them on Harry. He wondered if Harry would be able to see the same once Remus had finished explaining.

As Remus spoke, Harry's own eyes went from smiling to puzzled to wide with shock in very quick progression.

"I've known since I first saw you when you were still a baby," Remus concluded in a low voice. "Nearly eighteen years, now."

Bill liked to think that Harry's eyes were similar to Remus's in that he could see something else mingled with the stunned expression. He couldn't be entirely sure, of course, but he suspected that it might be the beginnings of arousal.

Bill could hardly blame Harry. He was, after all, an eighteen year old male. Sitting through an especially boring History of Magic class would probably have managed to make him hard, let alone a having a rakish werewolf offer what all eighteen year old males want most; lots and lots of sex. Bill knew what it was like to feel momentarily overwhelmed – not to mention perpetually flattered – by such an offer spilling from Remus's lips.

Harry’s overwhelmed state wouldn't last, though. Sex had a powerful allure that couldn't be resisted for long until something broke inside, especially when one had very little inclination to fight it.

Harry reached out and touched Remus's arm almost comfortingly, forcing a happy sort of smile onto the older man's mouth.

Bill gritted his teeth without realising it and forced himself to look away and let them have their private moment, in the middle of a crowd though they might be.

Though he'd intellectually known that his relationship with Remus had ended, he didn't think it had quite sunk in on a practical level until that moment. Remus was seeking his happiness from someone other than Bill now, seemingly without even giving the man he was leaving behind a second thought.

Bill realised that he didn't like that thought. He really wanted to do something about it.

* * * * *

"Bill?" Remus called after him as Bill was leaving the Order meeting. "Could I talk to you?"

"Of course," Bill replied, concerned. Remus's voice had a hint of desperation about it. Even that small amount was alarming; much like Bill himself, Remus wasn't particularly prone to losing his composure. And things had to be pretty bad for him to be dragging Bill into the closest empty room available for what looked like becoming a heart-to-heart.

Remus pulled the door shut after them, plunging them nearly into darkness but for a single candle that Kreacher had left in one of the corners of the room. He abruptly whirled around to face Bill, and even with such a little amount of light to go by Bill could tell that Remus's face had fully fallen into a worried expression now.

"I don't trust myself," Remus said in a rush.

Ah, Bill thought. That wasn't entirely unexpected, at least, for Remus rarely trusted himself with anything. If it wasn't so serious – and so sad – it would be almost amusing that Bill was much better adjusted regarding his werewolf nature than the man who had taught him to deal with it.

Then again, Bill was hardly as much a werewolf as Remus was. He didn't have to deal with the wolf ripping through his human form each and every month. It was for that reason that he never tried to confront Remus, to make him try to accept himself. For all that he wished he understood, he really couldn't.

"It's just, Harry's good and ready to have sex, and yet I don't think I can do it. It's not that I don't want to… how I _want_. Bill, you can't even imagine. But I want it _too_ much. The closer I get to Harry, the less rational I feel. My control is slowly slipping away, and Harry doesn't even realise he's in serious danger from me. I'd like to keep it that way, if at all possible. I don't want him to be afraid of me. I don't think I could handle that."

Bill was suddenly glad that Remus had had almost eighteen whole years to consider the other issues that might have come between Harry and himself, such as their age difference and Remus's relationship with Harry's parents. And, of course, Remus's lycanthropy; while it was the thing drawing the two men together, it was also a very good reason why Remus shouldn't be pursuing Harry. Luckily, Remus _had_ obviously already managed to deal with these things, as he didn't seem to be concerning himself with them now. Remus was enough of a mess as it was without beating himself up about his attraction to Harry in general on top of his current problems.

"You're a strong man," Bill reassured him.

"Maybe," Remus agreed almost reluctantly, "but I've been being strong for years. My willpower can only take so much, Bill. Gods above, this was so much less complicated when Harry was off limits."

"He's your mate, Remus," Bill reminded him. As if he needed reminding. "There isn't really a choice in the matter. You'll go mad if you leave it much longer, knowing that he's willing and you could have him any time you wanted."

"I think I might already be there," Remus murmured almost inaudibly, though Bill's ears easily picked up his words.

"You're not mad," Bill scoffed. "Honestly. As if I would let you seduce my little brother's best mate if you were insane. Or if you were in some way untrustworthy, for that matter."

Remus's eyes flickered. "Right," he said almost uncertainly. He scrutinised Bill for a long moment. "You would protect Harry?"

Bill raised his eyebrow. "I'm a member of the Order, remember? It's practically in the job description."

"No, I mean… well, would you protect Harry from being hurt emotionally as well as from being kidnapped by Death Eaters and such, if you possibly could? Would you protect him from _me_?"

Bill shrugged. "Well, yeah. Of course. Not that he'd need it, because you're not going to lose control and hurt him. But I'd protect him if I could and he _did_ need it for some reason, sure."

Remus nodded, seemingly to himself alone, for a long moment before his eyes met Bill's again.

"Right then. I have a favour to ask of you."

* * * * *

It was interesting to watch Remus kissing someone other than himself, Bill mused. He'd seen Remus and Tonks together a few times, of course, but that had been before he'd really considered Lupin in a particularly sexual capacity. While at that time Bill had simply averted his eyes with a smile, abstractly happy that someone seemed as content in a relationship as he was, now he couldn't help but watch avidly as Remus's mouth consumed Harry's.

He found that he was more entranced than jealous. He wondered what that meant.

Harry's hands reached for the clasps of his robes and Bill saw the hesitation in Remus's eyes. And under that, he saw the barest glimpse of a need to have Harry naked and under him right _now_.

Harry's robe fell open in no time at all, though, and Remus's eyes lost their hesitance entirely in favour of something seemingly darker in nature. Desire. Lust. Need. Bill couldn't quite put that look down to one word. All he knew for certain was that Remus's control was wearing thin, after all this time spent waiting – making himself hold back – and it wouldn't be long now until he pounced.

That was why Bill was there, lurking in the corner of the room under an Invisibility Cloak – which belonged to Harry, funnily enough. Remus wanted him to be able to step in if he took it too far too fast, or if his instincts became wholly unmanageable and the human part of him – the biggest part, Bill liked to think – succumbed to the blind need to have Harry after so long.

Bill wasn't surprised when Remus's hands shot out and knocked Harry's out of the way as Harry reached for the trousers he'd been wearing under his robes. Nor did he move to intervene, however; dominance was to be expected, and Harry seemed to be going along with the flow of it well enough. For now, at least.

"Fuck," Harry moaned as Remus ran his index finger down the front of Harry's underwear before yanking it down by the waistband to join his trousers around his ankles.

Though Bill had come along that night fully expecting his cock to become harder than his broomstick, he had expected it to happen because of Remus rather than any sound that came out of Harry's mouth. Bill watched Harry as Remus left him alone for a moment so that he could tear his own clothes off impatiently. He was attractive, certainly, and he was not so much younger than Bill when it really came down to it – he was actually slightly closer to Bill’s age than Remus was. And he was of age now, certainly. While he might be technically Ron's age, Harry was many times more mature than Bill's brother.

There really was no reason for Bill not to be aroused by Harry, now he came to think about it. As such, he refused to feel guilty. Bill smiled and leaned back against the bedroom wall, enjoying the view.

The view, however, was obscured only a moment later by the no-less-appetising sight of Remus's back and arse as he pushed the younger man onto the bed and climbed atop the thick mattress himself, his body settling on top of Harry's. His mouth quickly found Harry's once more and he nipped at Harry's lips, eliciting small moans from his partner with each touch of teeth on skin. His tongue swiped across Harry's lips as if to soothe them, and Bill wondered if that move wasn't more wolf than human. It was always more difficult to tell when sex was involved, for it tended to be quite animalistic by nature no matter how human the participants were.

Harry obviously decided that the small bites were playful, and took them as a prompt to respond in kind. He attempted to roll their bodies over so that he was in the top position, but then he froze at the loud growl that burst forth from Remus's mouth. Bill's gaze darted quickly to Remus's face to see that his lips were curled back slightly in anger and his teeth looked quite a bit more threatening because of that.

Harry had gone entirely still, Bill noted. But Remus was still not backing down. In fact, that wildness in his eyes had multiplied, and Bill was suddenly certain that Remus intended to take Harry forcefully to show him who was boss.

Though Bill himself had occasionally enjoyed such initiative from Remus, it was hardly the best way for Remus and Harry's first time to go. Especially since Bill suspected that it might be Harry's first time with any man, or perhaps even his first time having sex in general.

"Harry," Bill called softly, shucking the now-useless invisibility cloak from his shoulders.

"Bill?" Harry yelped, scrambling to cover himself. Remus took this as an attempt to escape and shoved Harry back down flat on the bed. He licked Harry's collarbone as if in apology for any hurt that may have caused, but he did not loosen his hold.

"Stay still," Bill warned.

Harry did so, but he didn't look happy about it. "What are you doing here?"

"Remus asked me to be here, in case things got out of hand. Which they have. Remus's wolf has had to wait too long for this for him to be all rosebuds and poetry with you tonight. The wolf wants sex now, and it wants to call all the shots. You'll have to submit."

Bill saw a look of disbelieving defiance in Harry's eyes and sighed. Harry was like Bill, really; he wanted to be the Alpha, and perhaps he could have been if Remus hadn't been so strong within his own right. Well, Harry's pride was just going to have to take a blow for now, until Remus was back in his right mind. Then Harry could likely have whatever he wanted. It wasn't like Remus had never let Bill top, after all.

"Harry, please. Look at his eyes. Remus _is_ in there, and somewhat in control, but not as much as he'd like. He's running on instinct now, and instinct tells him that he's the Alpha, and that either you'll submit or he'll have to put you in your place. Don't make him do that."

Harry still looked uncertain, but the thought of making Remus do something that he mightn't particularly want was obviously enough to trigger his common sense.

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm part werewolf, remember?" Bill said wryly. Unlike Harry, Bill could never forget that fact. "Besides, I'm quite well acquainted with Remus's sexual habits."

Harry looked confused as to what Bill was hinting at for a moment. Then he exclaimed, "Oh!" Even in the semi-darkness Bill could discern the flush that heated his cheeks. "Oh, all right," he whispered. "Um, what would I need to do?"

Bill moved towards the bed slowly so as not to alarm Remus into action. Luckily, though, Remus's wolf did not seem to find Bill's presence near his bed particularly threatening, particularly when Bill lowered his head in respect to Remus's dominance. He was the Alpha in this situation, and they both knew it. Bill wasn't a threat to his claiming of Harry, as far as Remus was concerned.

When he was close enough, Bill reached out and grasped Harry's chin, tilting it up and to the side, leaving his neck bare and inviting.

"Lie as flat on your back as you can," Bill instructed. "And when Remus bites your neck, try not to jump."

It took a few moments, as if Remus was making certain that Harry was actually submitting to him rather than just pretending, but then Remus's teeth enclosed around the extended side of Harry's neck. Bill was pleased to hear Harry whimper in a way that suggested something other than pain. He imagined that Remus was probably similarly satisfied.

However, as Bill tried to move away to instruct Harry from a distance, Remus's hand shot out and grabbed the arm that had been on Harry's jaw line just moments before. Remus's grip was strong as he pulled Bill back toward the bed. Bill didn't protest. He doubted that he would have even if Remus was in a state of mind where actually listening would have been feasible.

"Harry?" Bill asked as he let himself be slowly dragged closer. "I think I'm about to become a bit more involved than I'd really intended. Say now if you're going to have a problem with that."

Harry didn't look like he had a problem with that at all, though. In fact, Harry looked quite excited at the prospect. Bill supposed he would have been jumping for joy at the mere mention of a threesome when he was eighteen as well. Hell, he still pretty much was. As he'd decided before, Harry was quite a good-looking young man, and Bill had long since established that he was attracted to Remus.

"Um, yeah, all right," Harry mumbled. He cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. "I've always thought you were pretty fit," he announced more clearly, though his face seemed to go an even darker red. He couldn't quite hide the beginnings of a grin, though.

And that was that.

Bill let himself be drawn down onto the bed properly, his front aligning to both Harry's and Remus's sides. Bill wrapped his right arm around Remus's back and nuzzled his shoulder in greeting. Remus shimmied down Harry's body far enough to reach Bill's mouth with his own… and to cause a nice amount of friction in all the right places, if the breathy sounds Harry was making was any measure.

"Oh, that's really hot," Harry said.

As Remus ran his tongue over Bill's teeth and lips, Bill decided that he entirely agreed.

Remus pulled away and reached for Harry once more removing most of his body weight so that he was no longer quite pinning Harry down any longer.

"Best get on your hands and knees," Bill suggested.

Harry did just that, offering both Bill and Remus a very nice view indeed. Remus didn't seem to be able to resist that firm arse, though Bill made certain to summon some lubricant and deposit it into Remus's hand so that he didn't get completely carried away and forget about Harry's comfort. Bill knew that Remus would hate himself later if he did anything at all to hurt Harry, even slightly.

Bill did not attempt to vacate the bed once Remus's attention completely left him, as would perhaps have been the best thing for him to do. He did, however, leave the two of them to their own devices, merely drawing his erection out of his robes and watching them together, his hand pumping in time with Remus's thrusts when the older man finally entered Harry.

They needed this first time together, Bill decided, just the two of them. That didn't mean he couldn't have some fun of his own, though.

* * * * *

"Did my parents know that I was your mate?" Harry asked later.

"No," Remus responded wearily from where he was spooned around Harry's back. "I never got the chance to tell them."

Harry was quiet for a long while.

Bill shuffled around on the bed so that he could kiss Harry on the forehead. "But I bet they would have been glad to know that someone as trustworthy as their best friend would be in charge of making you happy," he said.

Remus looked slightly heartened at his input. "Perhaps," he said, as if he'd never really thought about it that way before. "It's perhaps also a good thing that they were never able to find out about what transpired tonight, though, especially during that second round." He smiled tenderly at Harry. "Your mother would have killed me if she knew that I was encouraging you to have multiple-partner sex. And I know that both of your parents would definitely have been shocked that it was _me_ doing something like that. They would have expected that sort of thing to be more within Padfoot's arena, really."

They lapsed into silence, though it wasn't as sad as it would have been had Remus made such a comment back when Harry had first moved into Grimmauld Place.

"Is this a one-time thing?" Harry asked. "I mean, the three of us?"

Bill looked over Harry's head at Remus, who didn't seem to know what to say any better than he did.

"I think the Wizengamot's still out on that one," Bill mused.

"Oh," Harry said. "Only, if tonight's the last time we'll be able to do this, I figure we should make the most of it, right?"

Bill's attention was drawn down to where Harry was sporting an erection once more.

"You're insatiable," Remus laughed.

"And you're perfect," Bill added. He was. They both were.

If Bill had any say in it, the answer to Harry's question would most certainly be no. He didn't want this to be the only time he could share the two of them at all.

~FIN~


End file.
